emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1863 (26th April 1994)
Plot It's the day of the crash inquest. Lucy has stayed overnight at the post office. She tells Viv and Vic that Reg was worried about Viv and Scott when he heard about the plane crash. Bernard takes a call from Danny asking if he can come down to see Jess for the bank holiday weekend. Bernard agrees. Michael speaks to Rachel about catching Eric with Eileen. Chris turns the television up as Kathy and Lynn chat around him. Michael wants Rachel to go with him to Dales View Guest House to confront Eileen. Lynn, Kathy and Chris argue when Kathy asks him to turn the television down and he refuses. Bernard walks in on their argument. Dolores and Jess are disappointed to learn that Biff and Luke have agreed to do up Vic's bike and plan to spend the day working on it. They have also agreed to keep it a secret from Viv. Dolores confides in Jess that she hasn't done the pregnancy test as she is too scared. Bernard encourages Chris to get out more but he's worried they will stare. In private, he tells Kathy that she must continue to live her own life. Lucy asks Viv about Scott and how they are all settling into a village like Beckindale. Viv explains they like it and that she's glad they got Scott away from the mob he was hanging around with in Essex. Lucy notes how Scott was lucky to get away with a caution but Viv reminds her that Scott was conned into acting as a lookout and that they had to leave in order to stop people from forcing Scott to follow in Reg's footsteps. She tells Lucy that Scott still doesn't know that Reg murdered the security man when the job went wrong and that she doesn't want him to ever find out. Dolores does the pregnancy test and it comes back negative. She is relieved. Michael finds out that Eileen isn't staying at the guest house and that she wasn't there last week either. He is sure something is amiss. Dolores tells Biff that she isn't pregnant. Unimpressed by his attitude, she tells him they're finished. Zoe arrives to keep Chris company while Kathy goes to work at The Woolpack. She plans to keep him under control. Michael causes a scene with Eric in the post office. Rachel isn't impressed with his behaviour. Dermot reveals that the inquest so far is revealing that the plane that crashed on the village was unworthy of flying. Kim catches up with Eric and makes it clear she knows he conned Frank over the painting. She tells him he has one month to leave Victoria Cottage. Zoe asks Chris to organise her a practice mailing list. She tells him if she likes what he does she'll employ him properly. Bernard tells Jess that he's allowed Danny to come down for the bank holiday, believing he is better for her than Biff. She is angry. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kim Barker - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Dermot Bishop - Tim Hardy *Lucy - Tracie Hart *Mrs Rowlands - Vanessa Rosenthal Locations *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Shop interior and backroom *Hawkins Cottage - Surgery and cottage interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Dales View Guest House - Interior *Unknown building *Scrapyard Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes